The present invention relates generally to an intraocular lens and, in particular, an intraocular lens with accommodating capability.
An intraocular lens (IOL) is a surgical device, which can be implanted into the eye to replace cloudy natural lens during cataract surgery. However, the artificial lens is different from the natural lens, which can change shape to facilitate accommodation of the eye. Therefore, almost every patient needs reading glasses for near work after cataract surgery.
IOLs are known with accommodating capabilities. Currently, a number of different approaches have been attempted for designing an accommodating IOL, such as forward movement of lens optic, curvature change of the lens optic, and change of refractive index of the lens optic.